


Deja Vu

by Rsona5



Series: Ladynoir July 2020 [20]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Deja Vu, F/M, Past Ladybug and Chat Noir, ladynoir day 20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rsona5/pseuds/Rsona5
Summary: qat 'aswad-black catSayidati-my lady
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Ladynoir July 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810297
Kudos: 10





	Deja Vu

Ladybug POV

_ My head is killing me right now.  _

Chat Noir and I were in the middle of the akuma fight when I was zapped with the akuma’s power. I tried to dodge it, but I was too late. 

I remember Chat yelling my name before falling to the ground. 

Now, I am in this weird place. The place had tons of gold, red, and black decorations all around the room. In the center of the room, there was a throne that was massive. There, a person sat and for some reason, I felt like I knew her. 

Her tan skin was decorated with tattoos of tribal markings however there was a ladybug on her shoulder. Her clothes were red and black robe-like attire. Her jewelry was gold and shiny. The hairstyle she wore seemed fancy for a special occasion. By her side was a black cat that she was petting gently. 

“Arise, my qat 'aswad,” She spoke as the cat got off her lap and landed in front of her. The cat was enveloped in a green mist before transforming into a person with silver jewelry and black cat accessories. 

“Sayidati,” he bowed as she smiled at him widely. 

“Come here,” her voice was powerful and strong. 

He walked in a graceful and confident manner as he reached her side. There, the two met with a kiss. 

I jolted up with a gasp, looking wildly around me. I saw Chat staring at me with concern as he was holding my shoulder gently. 

“Ladybug! Are you okay?!” He checked over me worriedly, but I smiled at him. 

“I’m fine. I just-” I struggled to find the word to describe the situation I felt. 

_ It was almost like I was that ladybug queen. But, that’s impossible.  _

“I’m a little disoriented. The akuma?” I asked as he helped me stand up. 

“Defeated.” 

He looked over to the tied up akuma as I glanced curiously. 

“Where did the rope come from?” I asked. 

“I may or may not have gone into a random store and basically stole the rope.” 

He winced once he said the sentence aloud. 

“Chat,” I mockingly whined. 

“I was out of resources!” He defended with a small voice. 

I laughed as I shook my head at him. 

“Lucky charm!” I shouted as scissors came falling down. 

I luckily caught it without cutting myself. I snipped the akuma’s clothing around their sleeve. Underneath the sleeve held the akumatized object and I broke it. 

I captured the akuma and purified it. 

“Miraculous Ladybug!” I shouted again as the ladybugs repaired the damage done. 

Chat Noir and I fist-bumped and jumped away together. 

“Hey, Ladybug?” Chat asked when we landed on the roof. 

“What happened when the akuma hit you?” He asked, curious. 

“Eh, nothing much. I just saw some weird things. Like a cat transforming into a person.” 

He looked at me strangely while shaking his head. 

“Oookay then. Just be careful next time, okay?” He asked me seriously. 

“I’ll try my best,” I reassured him as he smiled warmly. 

“Till next time, m’ lady,” 

Something in my mind jolted at the name, but for some reason, I couldn’t for the life of me figure out why. 

**Author's Note:**

> qat 'aswad-black cat
> 
> Sayidati-my lady


End file.
